Oiseau en cage
by Ironic Child
Summary: Armin dépend de ses parents. Armin n'a jamais son mot à dire. Armin ne s'est jamais réellement remis en question sans doute. UA. Peut-être pas le meilleur de mes écrits mais un OS qui me tient à coeur.


« Tu penses réellement que c'est suffisant, Armin ?! »

Honteux, il ne put que baisser la tête. Il n'osait même plus croiser le regard de ses parents. Il avait tout donné pour cet examen, mais ce n'était pas encore suffisant.

« Travaille !» « Insuffisant ! » « Université » « Bourse d'études », tous ces mots lui donnaient envie de vomir. C'était comme si ils parvenaient à son cerveau et refusaient strictement d'en sortir. Armin n'en pouvait plus. Il passait la totalité de ses nuits à réviser, c'était limite si il en oubliait de se nourrir. Combien de temps cela faisait-il maintenant ? A force de se priver, d'oublier les vraies valeurs que la vie lui offrait, l'adolescent aux yeux couleur océan n'avait même plus la notion du temps. La dureté et le manque de compassion qu'avaient ses géniteurs envers lui accentuaient ce sentiment d'infériorité.

 _Ils ne s'en rendent même pas compte. Dans le fond, comment puis-je être sûr qu'ils soient vraiment des humains tous les deux ? Les émotions sont tellement absentes lorsque j'ai le malheur de leur parler ou de croiser le regard._

L'atmosphère était plus que pesante. Armin détestait clairement ça. Il en avait assez d'être considéré comme un vulgaire objet, tout juste bon à étudier et à leur obéir tel un petit toutou. Sa mère jouait nerveusement avec l'une de ses mèches de cheveux, sans oser croiser son regard. Il serra le poing. La plus lâche d'entre eux. Elle laissait librement son père le rabaisser plus bas que terre et se justifiait à l'aide du fameux « Il fait ça pour ton bien, il ne veut que le meilleur pour toi. »

\- Dis-moi, Armin, combien Mikasa a obtenu à son dernier examen ?

Une pique. Encore. Mikasa. A force, il allait finir par réellement haïr ce prénom. Et pourtant, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'en vouloir à la brillante étudiante qu'était l'asiatique. Elle n'y était pour rien.

\- 100 %, papa.

\- Pourquoi n'en fais-tu pas autant ? C'est tout ce que l'on te demande !

Armin détourna le regard. S'il en avait la force, il se serait mis à crier tellement fort que leurs oreilles auraient fini par être pulvérisées. Mais la force, il ne l'avait pas.

\- Je m'excuse.

\- Va t'en, Armin. File dans ta chambre.

Sans insister, l'adolescent s'éclipsa. Péniblement. Quelque part, ce n'était pas Mikasa mais Eren qu'il enviait. Lui, avait toujours la force de trouver la volonté là où il y en avait pas. Mais surtout, il ne reculait devant rien. A côté de lui, Armin passait facilement pour la loque de service. Parfois, il se demandait vraiment comment ils avaient fait pour être amis tous les deux. Mikasa et Eren brillaient tous les deux à leurs manières.

Armin, c'était la cinquième roue du carrosse.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas, Armin ?

Lui demanda Mikasa à la pause déjeuner, tandis que Eren faisait de son mieux pour garder son calme. Encore une fois, leur amie Sasha avait trouvé le moyen de lui piquer l'un de ses donuts.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, Mikasa ! Je vais très bien ! J'ai juste mal dormi.

S'empressa t-il de la rassurer. Armin détestait que l'on s'inquiète pour lui. Il jugeait ne pas le mériter tout simplement. Malgré sa maigre espérance de rester discret, la question posée par l'Asiatique attira immédiatement l'attention d'Eren.

\- Tu as les yeux cernés ! Est-ce que tu dors au moins la nuit ?!

 _Si tu savais Eren. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir dormir paisiblement, sans me sentir envahi par des pensées négatives._

-...Je me couche tard ces derniers temps, mais vraiment, ce n'est rien d'important !

Après un moment à s'être « disputé » avec Eren (enfin c'était plutôt le brun qui s'agitait, Armin restait toujours aussi calme et faisait de son mieux pour ne pas trop se trahir) et à subir les quelques recommandations un peu trop pointues de la sœur adoptive du jeune homme, ils finirent par lâcher l'affaire. Tant mieux.

 **Grosse teuf chez moi ce soir ! Toute la classe est conviée !**

Un léger soupir sortit des lèvres du blondinet. Jean, encore. Jean faisait partie de ces adolescents qui préféraient faire la fête et vivre au jour le jour. En soi, malgré son côté sacrément pessimiste par moment, il n'en restait pas moins un jeune homme ambitieux et charismatique. Armin appréciait en quelque sorte son camarade de classe. Il lui faisait penser à Eren, car ils avaient tous les deux ce côté « sang chaud » et téméraire, bien que le plus grand se trouvait être bien plus sérieux que son condisciple.

Il hésitait. Bien évidemment, la quasi totalité de ses amis y seraient présents. Même Mikasa, mais là c'était autre chose. Quand son meilleur ami se pointait quelque part, il fallait toujours s'attendre à la voir dans les parages. Bon, au pire. Autant tenter. C'était largement mieux qu'à avoir à supporter ses deux parents.

La fête battait son plein. La musique retentissait dans toute la pièce, accompagnée des discussions et des cris de certains étudiants. C'était à se demander s'il y avait bien présence de voisins dans le quartier.

Rapidement, le blondinet perdit de vue ses deux amis, qui s'étaient complètement engouffrés dans la foule.

 _Trop de monde. C'est insupportable. J'ai l'impression que je vais mourir d'une minute à l'autre d'insuffisance respiratoire._

Par miracle, il réussit à se frayer un chemin parmi la horde de jeunes sur son passage. Il y avait un grand balcon au fond de la pièce et le jeune homme n'hésita pas à s'y diriger. Prendre l'air, c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin pour ce soir. Se sentir constamment collé aux autres et se faire bousculer, l'étouffait et le rendait en quelque sorte mal à l'aise.

-Tiens donc, Arlert. C'est spécial de te voir seul. Mikasa et Eren ne te tiennent plus en laisse ?

Armin se sentit alors rougir. Cette voix, terriblement familière et teintée de sarcasme ne pouvait qu'appartenir qu'à Ymir. Cette dernière venait de s'installer près de lui, cigarette au bec. Son regard n'avait croisé le sien qu'en l'espace de quelques secondes.

Si Jean était charismatique, alors Ymir était imposante. Cynique, sèche, et sarcastique au possible, il n'y avait qu'avec Christa qu'elle se montrait sous ses plus beaux jours.

\- J'avais juste besoin de respirer un peu, rien de plus…

\- Arrête de te voiler la face. Y a un truc qui cloche, ça se voit à des kilomètres.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, Ymir ?

S'exclama t-il alors, déconcerté qu'une fille aussi indifférente qu'elle prenne la peine de s'attarder sur son cas.

 _-_ T'agis comme un égoïste, Arlert. Tu inquiètes tes proches et le pire c'est que tu ne t'en rends même pas compte.

-…

Il ne sut quoi lui répondre. Elle avait raison.

\- Tu devrais cesser de vivre comme un oiseau en cage pour plaire à tes parents. Apprends à vivre de tes propres ailes.

Sans attendre la moindre réaction de sa part, la brune aux taches de rousseur se leva et quitta d'un pas nonchalant le balcon. Armin poussa un autre de ses soupirs.

 _Vivre de mes propres ailes, hein ?_


End file.
